True Love's Heart
by Gravidal The Dragon
Summary: Gravidal starts a new year in Warfang with a new student alongside him.


_Prologue: Someone Who Cares_

A gentle, calm breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle and the grass sway to and fro. Carrying on its back were the leaves that had fallen from the trees, the wonderful singing of birds to one another as their mating calls echoed, and the small gurgle of a nearby stream where the fish swam peacefully along, sometimes jumping out of sheer joy. All of these wonderful things were a sign to all who had cared to listen, spring time had started.

Sitting beneath a tree, his back to the tree with his nose in a book, was a young rich dark orange drake. His feet were extended out before him while his tail lie limp across his legs, his wings folded neatly behind his back. A small grin was across his face as he continued to read the book before him, all the while listening to the soothing sounds of the open world.

Upon hearing the sound of people walking by in the field before him he glanced up, seeing an onyx black dragoness with a crimson red underbelly, while six ivory horns stuck out of the back of her head. She wore a thin amethyst purple tank top with sapphire blue shorts. Smiling to himself, he thought, _Cynder, why am I not surprised? _

His eyes ventured to look at the dragoness beside Cynder. She was an elegant emerald dragoness with a darker emerald underbelly. She wore a sapphire blue tank top with orange shorts. No matter how hard he tried, he could not tear his eyes away from the dragoness, she was absolutely gorgeous. Immediately he though, _Who is she?_

His eyes remained glued to her as she passed by, not even noticing that he was there. He watched as her tail seemed to have a mind of its own, brushing by ever blade of grass, every flower that it passed. Her wings were held neatly to her side while her horns protruded out like two finely polished ivory rocks. Her body was thin, but from small glances at her stomach and seeing her arms he could tell that she was extremely fit and well built.

Her hips were curved, making him wish and thinking that she was carved out to perfection by angels, and he could not help but think, _Thank the Ancestors. Please oh please don't be with anyone._

Letting a smile stay on his lips, he waited until she was gone to look down at his book, but he was unable to read any further. His heart beat rapidly while his blood rushed to every joint and muscle in his body, making him feel light headed. His eyes threatened to close while his body began to feel very fatigued. _I am in love, _he thought.

Latter that night he came home to his small dorm room that he shared with his brother. The dorm was big enough for two juvenile young drakes, one bed was against either wall while a small nightstand was between them with a lamp in the wall above the beds with a small chain hanging down slightly. A small dresser with only three drawers, large, was placed before the foot of either bed while a single bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and a shower were to the right.

Lying on the left bed was his brother, the purple dragon of legend, amethyst purple scales with a golden underbelly and two golden horns that protruded from the base of his head. Spyro was his name, body was toned and slightly muscular, adding to it were the scars that he had gotten from the war with Malefor. He wore nothing other than a pair onyx black silk sleeping pants.

In his hands was a picture of him and Cynder just after the war, when they had shared their first kiss, and he knew at that exact moment that Cynder was doing the same, for it was something that the two of them did every night aside from her sneaking into their room or him into hers and leaving before the teachers came in the morning to make sure that everyone was in their assigned dorm.

For the three years since the war ended and the school was built in the open plains outside of Warfang, both Spyro and Cynder had asked all three of the guardians; Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, if they could share a room.

Volteer could see no harm in it, since he had often caught the two sneaking into each others room often, but Cyril and Terrador always said that they were not promoting the kind of intimacy that they knew would come from all that alone time in their own room. Given both young dragons had saved the world from Malefor and his evil reign, but they still did not want the two to do something that they would regret, something that they were not ready for.

In the last three days though, they had been adamant about getting a room that they could share. They never told anyone why, for it was a secret that the two held close, but Spyro's brother could already figure out what it was, and he had a feeling that Volteer did too. He was just waiting for Spyro to tell him before he went to his fellow guardians.

Sighing deeply, Spyro slid the picture into a small box that was beneath his bed before he looked to his brother, suddenly realizing that he was there. Spyro's brother was a rich orange drake, with a dark orange underbelly. His two ivory horns stuck out as long as his brother's wit a slight hint of light orange at the base of both. His body was tone and fit, slightly less muscular than his brother, with a golden chained necklace around his neck, a small emerald sword with a sapphire in the cross guard was the pendant. At the present he wore only a pair of dark emerald green silk sleeping pants with his necklace, a towel under his right arm.

After hanging up his towel on the railing inside of the bathroom next to the shower he took a seat on his bed, sighing as he looked over and saw Spyro looking at the ceiling. Speaking softly, his brother said, "Spyro."

Turning to look at him he responded with, "Ya Gravidal?"

He took a gulp before he asked, "Is Cynder gravid, with you child."

Immediately his eyes went wide and he turned to look at the wall, not allowing his brother to see the slight blush that was on his face from embarrassment and shock. "What, what would ever make you think that?" His voice was shaky, which told Gravidal all he needed to know.

Gravidal chuckled lightly before he said, "I pay attention to detail Spyro, you should know that by now. I am only your brother after all, and I have a feeling that Volteer knows as well."

If it was at all possible his eyes went wider while the blush faded and he turned to face his own flesh and blood, a deep sense of dread and despair setting into his bones. His voice was extremely shaky now, "Oh no. No, no, no. This is bad, he is not going to let us see each other again. He will take the eggs from her and place her somewhere I cannot go, guarded all the time."

"Spyro", Gravidal started, "calm down. Just tell him, if anything, I think he would help you keep it from both of the other guardians as well as the teachers here. No one would know, and he may let you have your own room together, you never know. Besides, I think if you keep going on about your room like you have for the past three days they are going to find out."

Spyro gulped before he asked, "Are you sure?"

A broad grin spread across Gravidal's face as he said, "Absolutely." Lying back, he placed his hands behind his head while he chuckled, staring at the ceiling above and picturing the girl that he had seen walking in the field.

Spyro lost his fear slightly, but he could not help but notice that Gravidal was chuckling, making him fear the worst. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know. I saw the most beautiful dragoness today, and for the Ancestors sake, I do not know her name. She had emerald green scales, with a great smile to match. I saw her walking in the field today with Cynder..."

He was cut off as Spyro suddenly realized who his brother was talking about. "Oh, you mean Lynthia, Cynder's new roommate? I met her today, told her about how nice you were and such and she said that she would be delighted to meet you.

"Really, she wanted to meet, me?

"Ya, said that if she did not catch you at breakfast she would see you is Theatre class.

"Theatre class? She has that too?

"Ya, last class of the day, just like Cynder and us."

With that he whispered her name to himself, "Lynthia." Her name echoed in his ears and remained there until they struck his heart, making it beat like it did before underneath the tree. The feeling of love once again struck him and he could not help but tell his brother, "I think I'm in love Spyro, with Lynthia.

Morning came early to Gravidal, who looked to the other bed and saw Spyro missing, which was unusual, unless he went to talk to Volteer, who always liked to start his day by watching the sun rise in the elevated gardens behind the school. He could not help but think, _Well, it's about time you told him._

After taking a quick shower and dressing in his usual morning attire of a pair of jet black track pants with white strips down the side and a dark grey t-shirt he made his way down the empty halls to the cafeteria, where he found that he was the first one to get breakfast as always. Thus he was quick to grab a thick cut slice, yet still small, piece of lamb with two hard boiled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

Downing the eggs and juice, he was just about to rip into his lamb when he saw Cynder's new roommate, Lynthia, walking into the cafeteria. She wore a pair of black sweat pants with a light grey tank top, a smile spread across her lips as she grabbed three helpings of lamb and two glasses of orange juice, after which she brought to the same table that Gravidal was sitting at.

His jaw was dropped as he watched her start to tear into all three pieces of the lamb, devouring them before he could even blink an eye, making his jaw drop almost to the floor. Looking at her like she was slightly different that he had expected her asked, "Hungry?"

Her smile widened slightly before she asked, "Sorry, my first meal in over three weeks was yesterday, still slightly hungry."

He chuckled before saying, "Well then, take my slice of lamb as well." Without complaint he slipped in onto her plate and watched as she downed it in a second. "So, may I ask what you are up so early. After not eating for so long, I am a little shocked that you are still awake, let alone still alive."

She giggled slightly before she said, "You know, you are the first boy to meet here that was not immediately trying to go out with me. Well, to put it simply, I ate a whole lot yesterday, about a tall mountain of food reaching to the ceiling. I won't need to eat as much today, by tomorrow I will be eating less, cause my body will be back in balance, at least that is what Mr. Volteer said. As for my being up, well your brother told me that if I wanted to catch you early enough I would have to get up early, so I went to sleep early so that I could.

"Really?" He asked. "You went to sleep early so that you could get up early enough, just so that you could meet me. Am I really that interesting?

"I don't know yet.

Without saying another word the two went and dumped their treys before they took off together on a morning jog.

Later that day in Theatre class Gravidal sat next to his brother, who was beside Cynder, their paws together and their fingers intertwined, a smile on both of their faces. In the front of the room was the teacher, Mr. Sanderson, a crimson red drake with a cherry red underbelly. He stood before two rows of students, with Spyro's row in the back.

On the board behind him where singing notes, different instruments and their notes spread all over, above and below them. He spoke about the differing variations in voice as well as the instruments pitch. Gravidal paid little attention, seeing as how he was a great guitar player, even though he was self taught, as well as a great singer, yet no one but Cynder and Spyro knew this, as he was always too nervous to perform in front of anyone, but them.

Leaning over, he asked in a whisper , "So, what did Volteer say?"

Spyro replied in the same tone, "He actually congratulated both of us, seeing as how we both told him. He already knew though, just like you said. He told us too that we could ask you too help us, he wants to build a small house just off campus, up in the trees just around the courtyard in the back. He also said that if you wanted to, you could live there with us, or we could build one for you."

Sighing, he replied with, "I think that it would be best if I built one for myself."

"Ya, I kind of thought that. But hey, you never know unless you ask right?

"Ya." Looking beside himself, Gravidal could see that Lynthia was sitting next to him, listening intently to what the teacher was saying, that is until she glanced over and saw him looking at her.

She leaned over slightly to whisper, " So, are you any good in this class?"

"Well, please don't tel anyone, and if I find that you did, I will have Cynder beat you with her pillow." To that they shared a silent laugh. "Anyway, I am a great singer, and I can play the guitar pretty well, but the teacher nor anyone else other than Spyro and Cynder know about it, please don't tell anyone."

Holding up a paw she said, "I promise."

Looking up at the teacher, he could see that his eyes were directly on him. "Gravidal, since you are so well gifted that you don't have to listen to today's lesson, please, show us what we have learned., before I fail you."

Smiling to Lynthia, he whispered, "I am so nervous, I have never sang before the class before. Wish me luck though."

Behind him he could hear both Spyro and Cynder as well as Lynthia whisper, "Good luck." as he made his way to the front of the room, where he grabbed an acoustic guitar and began to strum it lightly, making sure that it was tuned before he began to play a song.

_ Every street, in this city, _

_ Is the same to me_

_ Everyone's got a place to be_

_ But there's no room for me_

_ Am I to blame_

_ When the guilt and the shame_

_ Hang over me_

_ Like a dark cloud_

_ That chases you down_

_ In the pouring rain_

_ It's so hard to find _

_ Someone Who Care About You_

_ But it's easy enough to find _

_ Someone Who Looks Down On You_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Cares About You_

_ When it's easy enough to find _

_ Someone Who Looks Down On You_

_ Its not what it seems_

_ When your not on the scene_

_ There's a chill in the air_

_ But there's people like me_

_ Who nobody sees_

_ So nobody cares_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Cares About You_

_ When it's easy enough to find _

_ Someone Who Looks Down On You_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Can Keep It Together_

_ When you've come undone_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Cares About Yooouuuu_

_ I swear this time_

_ It won't turn out the same_

_ Cause now I've got myself to blame_

_ And you'll know where we end up, on the streets_

_ That it's easy enough to find Someone Who Looks Down On Yooouuuu_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Cares About You_

_ When it's easy enough to find _

_ Someone Who Looks Down On You_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Can Keep It Together_

_ When you've come undone_

_ Why is it so hard to _

_ Find Someone Who Cares About Yooouuuuuu_

No dared to utter a word as he strummed the final note, letting fade out into silence before he placed the guitar back into its holder before holding hand hands together behind his back. All eyes were wide with jaws dropped, all but Spyro and Cynder that is. Surprisingly enough though, Lynthia's jaws was not on the floor like everyone else's, rather it was closed, while her eyes were glued to his.

Looking into his eyes, she could see that what he had just sang was the truth, and he was willing to let her and everyone else know that. She began to understand why he sang the song, he held some degree of affection to someone else before, and he had been heart broken.

A new light opened up for Gravidal in her mind, bit more so in her heart. She could feel it starting to beat slightly faster, blood rushing through her whole body, and to see him standing away from her made her bones ache. Almost immediately she knew what the feeling was, for his singing voice kept ringing in her ears, while her heart kept screaming his name, she was in love.

Not allowing it to show, she started to clap her hands for his performance, Spyro and Cynder joining in with the whole class doing the same. Looking over, she could see many of the other females eying him in a new light. _Fat chance, he is all mine. But, I don't want to force anything on him. I'll just wait and see what he does first, but he still is all mine, I hope._

Without saying anything Gravidal took his seat back beside Lynthia as the teacher walked back to the front, his jaw still dropped. "Gravidal, where did you learn to play and sing like that?"

He sighed before he said, "Well when I was young, during the war that is, I stayed with some other dragons who were taking refuge in a cave. They all loved to sing, and they taught me. The guitar playing it taught myself, not bad huh?" He chuckled nervously as the teacher eyed him carefully.

"I hate to say this Gravidal, but you are one talented dragon. Have you ever thought of singing for money?

"Yes I have sir, in fact, my brother tried to get me to do that after the war. But like I told him and anyone who has ever asked me, I do not sing for money. I sing from my heart, and that alone is worth more money that can ever be created. I will never sing for money, only for fun and pure enjoyment."


End file.
